At present, an organic light-emitting diode display screen integrated with a touch function has been widely applied to the existing advanced intelligent products. There are generally two types of touch display panels dependent upon how a touch element is integrated with a display panel. A touch display panel with a touch element fabricated on the outer surface of the display panel is referred to an on-cell touch display panel, which is less compact and has a larger thickness; and a touch display panel with a touch element fabricated directly on the inner surface of the display panel is referred to as an in-cell touch display panel, which is more compact and has a smaller thickness.